Monkey D. Luffy (NITL)
Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ, Monkī Dī Rufi) is the fictional character in the anime and manga series One Piece , created by Eiichiro Oda . The protagonist of the series, Luffy is introduced as a young pirate captain whose body gains the properties of rubber after he inadvertently eats a supernatural fruit called the Gum-Gum Fruit, one of many Devil Fruits that can be found in the universe. He sails across the oceans with his pirate crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, growing stronger and aiming for the legendary One Piece. In the NITL series, Luffy is a student of Beacon Academy to become a Hunter who travels around the world. Background As a young boy, Luffy was orphaned. His mother died at some point of his toddler years and his father went missing not even a day later. As such, the boy’s guardianship was given to his grandfather. Growing up within his grandfather’s hometown, Luffy, despite not having any peers his age, spent his childhood alongside people nearly decades and above older than him. As such, Luffy has become used to and accustomed to being pampered over and can be very spoiled when he wants to be. An excellent example being when he throws large tantrum when he’s hungry. Regardless of his days as a child, being the grandson of a retired Atlas Lieutenant General, Luffy has been often forced by his grandfather, Garp, to become a strong capable Hunter since a very young age. As such, the man would often send Luffy into vigorous training that seemed very sadistic and very abusive to most eyes. One of the many things Luffy listed was being pushed off into a 100 feet canyon, sent drowning into a raging whirlpool, and – while shivering from head to toe – fighting an all-out brawl with his grandfather. Around the time of this 7th year, Luffy was introduced to Ace and Sabo, two young boys Garp adopted a few years ago. While the three’s first impression of each other could’ve been better, they soon grew a strong bond of brotherhood together. Treating each other as brothers, despite not being of blood relations, the brotherly love between the three could be said to be unrivaled. Soon, days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Finally, Ace and Sabo were able to attend an Academy they have wanted to attend as children. As the two boys left, Luffy, despite being lonely, vowed to become stronger and catch up to his two brothers in all but blood. It was the day when Ace and Sabo left that Luffy discovered his Semblance when the three had their daily spars. Around this point and time, a new restaurant had just opened at the town where Luffy lived. Being an appetite monster he was, the boy quickly grew to love the restaurant and named it as his “go-to” restaurant. The owner, named Sanji, simply invited Luffy into his restaurant and allowed the straw hat wearing boy to be his waiter, a fact he’ll regret until the day Luffy attends Beacon. As time went on and more employees were hired, Luffy nonchalantly declared the restaurant to be his new home and be known as his private group of adventurers. It didn’t take long for everybody to quickly deny being adventurers, much to Luffy’s dismay. In only a year before Luffy’s turn to attend Beacon that a devastating news traveled back to him. Not only did the team Ace and Sabo were utterly destroyed by what appeared to be a Grimm attack (although many has suspicions that the White Fang also had a hand in this), but Sabo was reported MIA and Ace was reported KIA. The boy was devastated. Despite his depression, Luffy was able to come back to his normal self with the help of his friends. Seemingly now capable of fighting even his grandfather in a standstill – although Luffy is still hilariously outclassed – the boy is now allowed to attend Beacon. However, because of recent news of his brothers’, Luffy refused to go. It was only because of his grandfather that the boy even went to Beacon in the first place, having had turned in his application form for him. And now, armed with his own unique knowledge of battle, the once little boy who wanted to chase after his brothers and feared loneliness will now stand on his own feet and learn to fight with his own arms. Personality Appearance Luffy is a 17 year old young man standing at the height of 5 feet and 7.5 inches – approximately 172 cm in the metric system. He is tanned skinned and has black hair paired with dark-red eyes. Scratched just underneath his left eye is a scar that is stitched together by two stitches. He is often seen wearing a large grin and his eyes fully displays his eagerness to experience a great adventure of some kind. As the grandson of a retired Atlas Lieutenant General, Luffy is obviously trained to become a strong young man. Despite his lean muscles and posture, Luffy is actually strong enough to wrestle with an Ursa. His high metabolism also plays a factor with his slim posture even with his rather large appetite. Default Outfit Being a rather lax fellow when interacting with people, both casually and fighting, Luffy based his default uniform entirely out of what one would expect out of a relaxing person. His top is an orange tank top with a teal collared jacket over it. On his head is his treasured straw hat which Luffy has acquired as a youth. Sometimes, Luffy would be wearing an orange leather flying helmet with goggles. For his bottom, Luffy wears pink pants with fur on the sleeves and pockets on either side of the pants. Covering his feet are red Mistralian Toe Shoes fit for maximum mobility and comfort. Crisscrossing over his pants are Luffy’s weapon holsters, fit so that it would be easy and simply to draw and sheathe his weapons. School Uniform While not dressed for worst, Luffy doesn't exactly wear his uniform according to the minimal dress code. Aside from his signature straw hat, Luffy dissed the uniform suit and vest, opting to only wear the collared shirt, which isn't buttoned fully, with its sleeves rolled up and wore the tie incorrectly. His uniform pants are rolled up and rather than the standard uniform shoes that came along with the school uniform, Lufffy wore his toe shoes. Abilities Weapon :Revolver Brass Knuckle "Hawk" :A red colored revolver, with an oversized revolving cartridge and an oddly shaped handle. Its magazines are normally cylinders with 13 rounds within, making it easy to switch with used magazines rather than individually inputting rounds into the weapon. Its barrel is thick and is almost as large as Luffy’s own arm. Primarily used for Burn Dust bullets, “Hawk” is a powerful weapon of its own right, being able to punch holes in hard steel. :Pistol Brass Knuckle "Eagle" :The complete opposite of “Hawk”, being white in color and having a more modernized shape rather than a revolver. As an automatic pistol with the same oddly shaped handle, “Eagle” is primarily used for when Luffy needs lightning speed firing rather than power behind the bullets. Having the same oversized barrel, the weapon is also powerful on its own right, despite being less powerful than “Hawk”. Its magazines is the modernized traditional clip with 13 yellow rounds within. Using Shock Dust, the weapon is also primarily used for temporarily paralyzing the target to allow “Hawk” to bombard it. The two weapons’ secondary form are a pair of brass knuckle gauntlets with a pump action feature to allow Luffy to use his weapon’s ammunition as power support behind his punches. To transform from gun form into gauntlet form, Luffy first slams the top of the weapons at each other, activating a mechanism that – leaving the trigger, grip and stock alone – folds the weapon backwards and onto Luffy’s forearm. From there, “Hawk’s” cartridge unfolds and wraps itself around Luffy’s right forearm, each of its rounds now rolling around the weapon before stopping with a click. “Eagle”, on the other hand, while also unfolding its barrel around Luffy’s left forearm. From there, both weapons’ uniquely shaped handles then separate to allow finger mobility but still keeps the shape of a brass knuckle. While complex in its mechanics and powerful in its firing capabilities, Luffy hinted that his weapon can “become even more powerful than now!” but made no further comments, leaving the rumors of his weapon shrouded in mystery. Semblance :Pachinko :Pachinko is a Fighter-type Semblance. By taking hits and absorbing the kinetic energy, Luffy is able to increase his base power, speed and endurance all at the same time. Techniques Trivia * Despite the rumors of the White Fang being involved in his brothers' incident, Luffy never once blamed the Faunus. * Luffy's name alludes from his real-world manga counterpart, Monkey D. Luffy, who is well known for his sleeveless red vest in both his pre-timeskip and post-timeskip outfits. Also, according to the manga, Luffy's color of the rainbow is red and his alternative occupation when not a pirate is a fire fighter, which, in Japan, is well known for their red firetrucks. Quotes Category:NITL Category:Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist